<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kol’s Big Mouth by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478928">Kol’s Big Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Old Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s just say Nik hasn’t been able to be around goats since then, and for some reason - till this day - he refuses to make any bets with me while intoxicated.” Kol said, as if he was actually confused by his brother’s actions.</p><p>Caroline’s laughter boomed once again, making her wheeze and unable to breathe properly, “Oh my God! He actually went through it? I-I can’t, I can’t breathe. Hahahaha.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kol’s Big Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline’s musical laughter drifted through the house, making Klaus stop what he was doing - the supernatural drama of the day could very well wait - and focus on what was happening in the living room on the first floor.</p><p>“You’re lying!” she laughed, her whole body shaking, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.</p><p>“I most certainly am not, darling. Who do you take me for? I would never lie to such a beautiful woman.” Kol said, his roguish smile betraying his words.</p><p>Klaus, still listening in on the conversation, rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Seriously?” Caroline asked smiling, completely used to his lines by now.</p><p>“Deathly.”</p><p>“Whatever! What happened next then?”</p><p>Kol loved his time spent with Caroline, she was just so alive, and making her excited and curious happened to be one of his favorite hobbies - right beneath going on murder sprees and riling her up, she was a lot of fun when angry after all.</p><p>“Let’s just say Nik hasn’t been able to be around goats since then, and for some reason - till this day - he refuses to make any bets with me while intoxicated.” Kol said, as if he was actually confused by his brother’s actions.</p><p>Caroline’s laughter boomed once again, making her wheeze and unable to breathe properly, “Oh my God! He actually went through it? I-I can’t, I can’t breathe. Hahahaha.”</p><p>Kol joined her, his arm going around her shoulders, their snickers almost in sync, “He did. I’ll never forget it, shame there were no such things as cameras in those days.”</p><p>Wiping her eyes and calming down a bit, she declared, “I will never make any bets with you, ever. But please, if you have any more embarrassing stories, don’t stop.”</p><p>“Oh darling, you have no idea! What about the time I caught him with Rebekah’s boy t-”</p><p>“Enough Kol!” Klaus screamed, vamping into the room and grabbing his brother by the throat.</p><p>“Nik don’t be such a drama queen, we were just having a bit of fun.” Kol rasped with difficulty, the words hard to pass through Klaus’ harsh grip.</p><p>“At my expenses? I will flay you alive Kol! And feed your skin to starving dogs. Right after I-”</p><p>“Klaus.” Caroline’s voice was cold and angry, almost a warning of what would happen if he kept going.</p><p>“Love…” he begged, trying to keep his composure and failing.</p><p>“Stop being such a baby and let your brother go. He was just being a gentleman and keeping me entertained, since you were too busy.”</p><p>Sighing Klaus forced himself to take a step back, “Happy?” he asked sarcastically, spreading his arms.</p><p>“Yes, very much so, thank you Nik.” Kol answered instead, grinning at Klaus’ murderous look.</p><p>Caroline attempted to hide her smile, smacking her lips together, but the corners of her lips still lifted - no matter how subtly.</p><p>Unable to keep it in, she asked excitedly, “Is it really true you fu-”</p><p>“Caroline, sweetheart, don’t make me snap your neck.” he threatened, his eyes flashing gold.</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock, “Wow! Ok, now I believe you Kol, he totally did it.”</p><p>“What did I do to deserve this?” Klaus whispered, looking up.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe it was the slaughtering of innocents and all that.” Caroline drawled.</p><p>“Or maybe the familial betrayal, with all the daggering and promises of death, business.” Kol added happily.</p><p>“Could also be-” Caroline started, only to be interrupted.</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>“Fine?” Caroline asked innocently.</p><p>“Yes, fine, sweetheart. I…apologize.”</p><p>The words sounded forced, the look on his face spoke of torture and pain, making Caroline groan.</p><p>“Nik, that was the worst apology I’ve ever heard. Try a bit harder now.” Kol chimed in, feeling sorry for Caroline and what she had to deal with - also more than happy to mess with his brother.</p><p>“Kol what are you still doing here? Leave.”</p><p>Looking at Caroline he waited for her response, as soon as she nodded, Kol got up to leave, yelling as he walked away, “He’s just jealous of our love, darling. Give him hell.”</p><p>Caroline laughed. One way or another Kol had become her friend, her family, and she was still absolutely astounded by it. They were closer than she ever thought possible, and she couldn’t be happier. Especially when he helped her with her plans - like now.</p><p>Looking up at the man - hybrid - in front of her, she patted the spot next to her, waiting for him to sit down.</p><p>Klaus almost looked scared, which kind of made her want to laugh - but she didn’t, she just stared at him and waited.</p><p>Sitting down and avoiding her blue soulful eyes, he grabbed her hands, rubbing gentle circles into her palms, “I am sorry.”</p><p>Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look at her, “Now, say it again.”</p><p>“Caroline.” he warned, tired of saying those damned words. For a millennia Klaus hadn’t let those cursed words fall from his lips, no matter what he had done, and now because of her he was forced to say them - only so he wouldn’t lose her.</p><p>“Klaus.”</p><p>“Bloody hell, love, what do you want me to say? I’ve been busy, it’s not like I’ve just been playing around.”</p><p>She pointedly looked at him, sitting back and crossing her arms, the space between them speaking loud and clear.</p><p>Klaus just mirrored her position, not wanting to back down again.</p><p>Not being able to stand the silence, she broke first, “You’re busy? Right…you started avoiding me after you accidentally confessed your love for me, but sure, you’re just busy.”</p><p>“It’s not like you even reciprocated it, now did you?”</p><p>“Ugh,” she stood up, pacing around the room, “Are you kidding me? You didn’t even give me the chance! You just bolted out of the bed with stupid excuses, and I haven’t seen you since then.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t really want to hear your words of rejection, can you blame me?”</p><p>“Yes, you freaking idiot. I can, and I do, blame you. What did you think I was gonna say?” she stopped, taking a deep breath and kept going, “‘Oh no Klaus, I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way? I’m just literally living with you and fucking you, and having a life with you, but I don’t really like you? I’m just doing this for the heck of it’, are you seriously that stupid?”</p><p>“Stop insulting me already, Caroline!” Klaus yelled frustratedly.</p><p>“Oh my god Klaus, I’m literally trying to tell you that I love you, can you just get your head out of your ass and just listen?”</p><p>“I-” he halted for a second, his eyes widening in recognition, “Wait, what did you just say?”</p><p>“Klaus, I-”</p><p>“She loves you! Ok? She is madly and deeply in love with your pompous ass, for some odd reason and somehow, you love her back. Now can you two just kiss and shut your mouths? My head hurts after all this screeching and screaming.”</p><p>“KOL MIKAELSON, COME BACK HERE! I will murder you for ruining this!” Caroline yelled, getting up and almost stalking out of the room after Kol.</p><p>“Nik, please do us all a favor and shut her up.” his voice begged, from his bedroom.</p><p>Caroline started opening her pretty pink lips, ready to rip Kol a new one, when Klaus spun her around and softly muffled the beginnings of a rambling.</p><p>It wasn’t rushed, nor life consuming, it was a tender and passionate kiss - their feelings seeping through their wet lips and wandering hands.</p><p>Stopping to breathe, they stared at each other’s eyes; Caroline deciding to break the moment with her next words, “We should totally kill Kol together. A couple that kills together, stays together.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I agree love.” he replied, taking her hand and kissing it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>